


The Talking Cure

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Frederick Diverted [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Will, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will work together to free Dr. Chilton from the state of denial and repression he's been living in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have here envisioned an AU where Will has been complicit in some of the things Hannibal has been doing in Season 2. Including NOT calling Jack Crawford when Dr. Chilton shows up at his house covered in blood.

When Frederick Chilton showed up at his house covered in other men’s blood, Will pretended to be shocked. He didn’t overplay it though, not asking too many questions, but just letting the man tell him everything that had happened. Hannibal had set him up; there were dead bodies and blood everywhere in his house; he’d told him he had no other option but to run. There was no where he thought to run to, to get cleaned up before trying to escape, other than Will’s house. Who would think to look for him there? After all, they had a rather antagonistic doctor/patient relationship, and Will had never had respect for him.

He’d let him get cleaned up, and gave him two fingers of whiskey to relax. But whiskey wasn’t the only thing in the glass.

When Chilton was asleep in a guest bedroom, wearing borrowed t-shirt and jeans, Will made the phone call that was to follow this turn of events, to the man who started this chain in motion – Hannibal Lecter.

“It seems your plan was effective. How did you know he would come here?”

“Where else would he have to go?”

“I don’t imagine he has many friends. He’s sleeping soundly. I slipped some of that sedative into his drink.”

“Good. I’ll leave now.”

. . . . .

While Hannibal was driving to Wolf Trap, Will moved Chilton’s car into the small barn on his property. Although it would have been extremely unlikely for anyone to come looking for the man at Will’s house, there was always the possibility that Jack Crawford or someone would come by and see it. It was hard to miss; the ostentation of a wealthy, middle-aged man who was always trying to appear more impressive than he felt he was.

He also got a few other things prepared in the meantime, including some ropes loosely fastened to a wooden chair. They had to be able to get him fixed to it before he fully woke. It was a mild sedative, but it wouldn’t do to have him wake up _too_ soon.

While he was quietly arranging this in the room where Chilton was out cold, Will heard Hannibal’s car pulling up outside of his house. He heard him enter without making too much noise while he finished up.

He found Hannibal removing his coat, and saw what he’d been expecting to see: a small black medical bag. Hannibal smiled at him darkly.

“Certainly comes in handy that you have a medical license. There’s no way this would work without the Sodium Amytal.”

Hannibal tilted his head in agreement. “The light is an aid to making him visualize, but if he will not admit, even to himself, the truth about certain issues, it would be of no use. How long has he been asleep?”

“He got here about four hours ago, got cleaned up…he was shaking so hard, he could barely drink the whiskey I gave him. I’d say a little less than three hours.”

Hannibal nodded. “Very good. It will be wearing off soon. We should get started.”

They went upstairs, and Hannibal set the strobe device on a table facing the chair where Chilton was to be placed. He and Will went into the bedroom, and looked the man over where he lay. His breathing was regular, but he was moving in his sleep as if having an unpleasant dream. Skillfully, Hannibal injected him with the barbiturate that Chilton himself had used to get Will to talk, to remember things he wanted to suppress. But Will had come to realize, over the intervening weeks, that he didn’t want to forget anything that had transpired between him and Hannibal. This had led, as if inevitably, to them hatching the plan to shape the evidence to cast suspicion on Dr. Chilton. And when he wasn’t found, his fugitive state would be taken as an admission of guilt.

Hannibal gripped him under the arms, and Will took his feet. He stirred but did not awaken. They smoothly transferred him to the chair, sitting up. Hannibal held his head so it didn’t fall back while Will secured his ankles and knees to the legs of the chair. Ropes snaking around his waist followed, finally binding his hands behind his back.

When he started to stir, Hannibal let Chilton’s head go, so his chin rested gently on his chest as he came to. He stepped out of view, to let Will be the first person he saw. He was likely to have a poor reaction to seeing the man who had just traumatized him just hours ago. When he opened his eyes, they were unfocused, and he seemed unaware of both his surroundings and the fact that he was fixed to the chair. The drug would take a while to allow him to understand what the state of his body was. When he did, the pressure and tightness would feel unusual, but not discomforting.

Will was the first to talk to him. “Frederick? Are you awake?”

“Yes…am I still at your house?”

“Yes you are. I have some questions to ask you.”

“Questions? OK.” He was unusually cooperative, indicating the drug had worked.

“You made recordings of me in the cell.”

“Yes. I record all the cells, and the therapy cages.”

“Did you save any of the recordings?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do with them?”

“I saved them to listen to them later. Not in the office.”

“What specific recordings of me did you save?”

“There were times when you were dreaming. Talking in your sleep. Talking about Dr. Lecter. The dreams seemed to be sexual.”

“Why did you listen to the recordings at home later on?”

“At first I thought I could glean information from them that you wouldn’t share with me voluntarily. But then…”

He trailed off. This was the crux of what they were trying to find out.

“What did you use the recordings for, Frederick?”

“I imagined you were having those dreams about me.”

“And that thought aroused you?”

“Yes,” Chilton breathed the word out slowly, as if a weight was lifted from him. He’d pushed these feelings away, struggled with them.

Finally, Hannibal let his presence be known. He asked, “It feels good to admit to these feelings, doesn’t it Frederick.”

“Yes. Yes, oh god…what are you doing here?” Chilton rocked slightly against the bonds.

“I’m here to help guide you through this. We’re talking through your difficulties. Surely you must see that the things you have done and the impulses you have repressed have led you here.”

“But you killed those FBI agents. You set me up!” He was beginning to get agitated, fighting through the haze of the drug.

“You are equally complicit. What sort of unorthodox therapy did you subject Will to? What would have occurred if you had not violated professional ethics with him, or with Abel Gideon? Your need to earn respect, and to do so by any means necessary is the source of all of your problems. That is what truly set these events in motion. I finished what you began.”

Chilton considered these ideas and questions, and didn’t seem to have an answer. The act of thinking about it took the energy to resist out of him.

“Now,” said Hannibal. “We should get back to the previous topic of conversation. What did you do while listening to the tapes of Will?”

“I…touched myself.”

“You pleasured yourself, while listening to Will talking in his sleep, imagining he was dreaming of you?”

“Yes.”

“What was he doing in these fantasies of yours?”

“He was holding the back of my head.”

Hannibal and Will looked at each other. They’d had their confirmation. Frederick Chilton was used to getting his way. And Will hadn’t respected his authority at all. This was an unusual situation to find himself in. And it opened a door in his mind, one he didn’t like looking through. He wanted to be dominated and used, but his ego wouldn’t allow him to admit it. And thus, he never pursued it in relationships, leaving him essentially unfulfilled. He’d fall back into reasserting his authority, perpetuating the pattern. But when Will came along, and was under his care, but not submitting to him, Chilton’s suppressed feelings reemerged with a vengeance.

“In this scenario, what were you doing, Frederick?” Hannibal inquired.

“I was pleasuring Will Graham with my mouth.”

Hannibal switched the strobe on. Will asked: “What did you imagine it feeling like?”

“A little like choking, but I could still get enough air. It felt so good…I wanted to make you feel good, to show you I could be good for something.”

Hannibal prodded him still: “Did you take Will to completion in this fantasy?”

“Yes. Every time I thought about it.”

“And you were masturbating, thinking of your patient’s cum going down your throat?”

The light was working, because Chilton was clearly getting aroused. He was inside his memories of the nights he spent alone, listening to Will dreaming of Hannibal. His erection was visibly pressing hard against the jeans Will had lent him. He moaned slightly, finding it hard to speak.

“Fuck. Yes. I wanted to feel your cock against the back of my throat. Wanted to taste you.”

Will continued to interrogate him: “Was I the only person you thought of when you were sexually aroused?”

“No, I…thought about Hannibal too. All those times he invited me to his house, I kept hoping…but he just wanted to talk about you.” Chilton was almost pouting when he said this.

“Hoping what, Frederick?” asked Hannibal.

“I was hoping you’d shove me onto a kitchen counter and fuck me until I was voiceless from screaming.”

Hannibal paused, surprised at the extent of this sudden admission. “Tell me – have you ever been penetrated in this way?”

“Not…not by another person.”

“So you have used your fingers? Or objects?”

“Yes…both. I have some toys, I guess you could say.”

“And what do you think of when you use these on yourself?”

“I imagine it’s you, Hannibal. Or Mr. Graham, or…both of you, one after the other.”

“You see now,” said Hannibal with confidence. “You repress your desires to submit to others in this manner. And the more you do, the more you must cover it with a false personality construct. One you must work to maintain through more and more accolades and respect. And this pushed you to extreme methods to get the results you wanted. You set these events in motion. And they have led you here, to where you may finally resolve them once and for all.”

“How?” asked Chilton.

Hannibal inclined his head, eyes dark. Will smiled, and said: “Can’t you guess?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick Chilton isn't given much of a choice in the proceedings, but he'd rather not have one anyway.

Chilton opened and closed his mouth a few times before stammering out, “You’re…I mean, you want me to…oh god.”

“Say it, Frederick,” said Will. “What you've wanted to do, that you’re going to do right now.”

“I’m going to suck your cock…” he phrased it almost as a question, but stated it more flatly, as if in disbelief.

“Yes, you are.” Hannibal affirmed, running his fingers almost possessively through Chilton’s hair. “We've ascertained you have thought about this very often. But tell me…have you ever performed oral sex on a man before? Or even been with a man sexually in any way?”

Feeling a blush of heat creep up his face, Chilton had to admit, “No…I’ve wanted to, but…I didn't ever seem to get around to it. Only women, and I do like women…uh…”

Hannibal tsked. “This is part of your overall problem, Frederick. You have wanted to explore this aspect of your feelings, but you have difficulty accepting yourself. I believe it is therapeutic to have the decision taken away from you. This way, you need not concern yourself with coming to terms with it.”

Considering this for a moment, Chilton couldn't think of anything to argue against it. “I guess you’re right. Um…”

Will interrupted him, “You aren't sure what to do.” He stroked the bound man’s jawline, briefly grazing his lower lip. It made Chilton shudder deeply. “I’ll show you.”

He turned to Hannibal as Chilton looked up at them, mesmerized. As if he wanted to store every last detail. Hannibal took off his jacket, and for some reason, the fact that he was still mostly clothed made this whole display even more obscene.

Will started kissing Hannibal lightly, and stroking him through his trouser pants. Kissing Will was something that always quickly got Hannibal aroused, and when Will started sucking on his lip, he moaned into his mouth. The line of his clothes became distorted as his length hardened under Will’s touch. Will broke the kiss and began unfastening them, hand searching out and easily finding his nearly hard erection.

Chilton let out a breathy gasp when Will freed Hannibal’s cock. He’d pictured him as being large, but…this was downright intimidating. And he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

Will sank slowly to his knees in front of Hannibal, and they moved sideways to Chilton, so he could see clearly.

“Just like this, Frederick,” Will said, as he touched the head to his lips. He parted them, flicking the tip of his tongue to the underside, around its base, then pressing into the slit. He sucked him into his mouth several times in quick succession, prompting Hannibal to grasp the back of his head to get him to take more in. Will resisted at first, sliding the flat of his tongue up and down, sucking at the base, before going back to the top and allowing Hannibal to control him now.

Seemingly unable to shut his mouth, Chilton watched intently as Will sucked more and more of Hannibal down, inch by inch, until it was firmly inserted inside and evidently bumping up against the back of his throat. He became aware of how hard he was in those confining jeans. And how impossible it seemed that he’d be able to do what he was watching Will accomplish.

When Hannibal finally withdrew from Will’s mouth, allowing him to breathe, his cock was astonishingly slick and wet, and, unbelievable to Chilton, even larger. Perfectly straight and thick, he thought it was an uncommonly beautiful sight. Reflexively, he licked his lips.

Will caught his breath. He proceeded to suck and lick Hannibal while occasionally glancing at Chilton’s half lustful, half terrified expression. Hannibal reached down, and began to trace the trapped man’s lips with his forefinger. He briefly came to his senses long enough to realize he was meant suck on them. He allowed his mouth to be invaded, another finger following, then another. Will watched him as he overcame his resistance and sucked on them hungrily. Chilton’s eyes rolled back slightly, half-lidded. Hannibal looked down at him and smiled. It was superb to witness the moment that someone overcame their fear of accepting their true nature. For Frederick, this was the first vital step down a long path.

Will saw it too. Chilton was no longer watching him, so he stood, and began to pull off his shirt. Hannibal was gently thrusting his fingers against Chilton’s tongue, and it was very clear that he was hard against the fabric of the borrowed pants, mostly likely uncomfortably so. Hannibal looked at Will, a silent understanding passing between them. Will quickly got out of his jeans, and stroked himself fully hard; it wasn't difficult to do, watching this man who up until so recently was a guarded, sarcastic person who had control over him in the hospital becoming so transformed, wantonly sucking on Hannibal’s fingers. Frederick Chilton was not only in his rightful place, but he eagerly embraced it.

Chilton had shut his eyes, finding it difficult to take all of this in, so he didn't immediately notice that Will had gotten to his feet and was now standing next to Hannibal, hand running up and down his own cock, just inches from his face. Hannibal withdrew his slick fingers, and only then did he open his eyes, startled by the sudden emptiness. His breathing, which had been easy and regular, now quickened as he watched Hannibal begin to rub Will’s cock with his saliva-wet hand. Chilton let his desire show readily, moaning with anticipation.

Will wound his hand lightly through Chilton’s hair, while Hannibal put his palm on the man’s forehead, tilting his head. He still held back, putting his lips together in his characteristic pout, though his eyes betrayed his real feelings.

“Open your mouth, Frederick,” Hannibal commanded, almost sweetly. “How often do we get what we've longed for in the secret depths of our hearts?”

His heart was beating so fast, he thought it might explode. But he did as he was told. Hannibal directed the head of Will’s cock to graze against his lip, and he parted them, exhaling as if he’d been holding his breath for hours. He allowed his tongue to explore the smooth flesh. Hannibal pushed it down more firmly, and Will rocked his hips forward just slightly. Chilton accepted the whole head in his mouth, closing around it.

“Very good…” Will said encouragingly. “A little more…”

This time, Chilton leaned into it when Will thrust forward harder, Hannibal still holding his head, but releasing Will’s cock to grasp his jawline, easing his mouth open just a fraction more. He looked up at them, Hannibal with his expression of confident satisfaction, and Will looking like he was having a hard time exercising restraint.

Chilton felt Will’s cock surge against the flat of his tongue, and seeing how he seemed to need more, he was suddenly and unexpectedly overwhelmed with the need to _please_ him, in a way he never had felt with anyone else. To make him feel good, because that’s what his purpose was. Not to prove his competence or superiority, but to _serve_.

Realizing this, he began to let go of his inhibitions, the care of what others might think of him…and began moving his head along the length filling his mouth, as Hannibal coaxed it open further. He heard himself intoning _mmmm_ around it, and felt it pulse again.

“Perfect,” Hannibal said. “You do learn quickly. And you’re doing so well.”

The praise, and the tightening fingers in his hair, went through his body like electricity, and he realized that he felt a fire expanding in his lower abdomen, that signaled, familiarly, that he was going to orgasm, and soon. He’d never…not from just giving pleasure, and certainly not without being touched.

His arousal was apparently evident to Hannibal, who made sure to respond to it by guiding more of Will’s cock into his mouth, further down each time, so that very soon, Will was more or less fucking his throat. He gripped Chilton’s shoulder, and steadied himself as he moved more and more erratically. Will was himself getting close to finishing, watching Frederick becoming less and less civilized by the minute, humming against his erection, and watching Hannibal enjoy every second of it.

“Yeah, Frederick…you love this, don’t you. All that time in the hospital, you listening to me, fantasizing about sucking me off. You better swallow every drop when I cum down your throat. Oh, fuck…”

One final firm thrust that pushed against the back of his throat, and cut off his air, and Will was making him gag; but Hannibal held him in place, not letting him pull away, and he felt hot, thick semen filling him. It pushed him over the edge, and he was coming himself, so hard from the prolonged excitement, and fear, and lack of oxygen and…the feeling of being _used_ like this.

When Will had ceased, he felt like he was still coming, shaking so hard he was glad he was tied to the chair. Inside his jeans, untouched, and realizing he’d been whining, and acting like some kind of insatiable slut.

Hannibal released his jaw, and yanked his head up forcefully by the hair as Will withdrew at last.

“I said every drop,” his former patient said, as he pushed a line of cum that had dripped from his lips onto his chin back into his mouth.

Will looked nearly as exhausted as he felt. He looked up at him with wide, hopeful, eyes, and over at Hannibal, to scan their reactions.

“Did I…did I do well…?” Chilton asked hesitantly, embarrassed that his true concern about his competency was so obvious in his breaking voice.

It would have been easy to humiliate him further, and say he wasn't any good, but that would not only have been unnecessarily cruel, it wouldn't reinforce the pattern of behavior that they were trying to establish.

“Of course, Frederick,” Will said softly. “You’re very good. You want to please me, don’t you? Both of us?”

He nodded, breathing a sigh of genuine relief.

Hannibal went to get him some water, and put the glass to his lips. Fostering all manner of dependencies was important. He drank, and Will worked behind his back to cut his bonds. They were certain he wouldn't try to resist anymore, despite his fear of Hannibal.

They both helped him to his feet, Will from his back and Hannibal from the front, steadying him, and moving the chair away. He didn't resist as Will stripped the sweat-drenched t-shirt from him, or as Hannibal opened and gracefully removed his jeans. Hannibal arched an eyebrow at Will over Chilton’s shoulder; Will trailed his hand through his damp crotch, and gasped slightly.

“You are naughty, Frederick. You've been keeping secrets.”

As it turned out, he was completely smooth from the waist down. Another one of his hidden practices was keeping up on most body hair removal, and this morning had been no exception, even though the rest of the day had been nothing but an exception.

They turned him around, and he nearly melted when Will kissed him deeply, seeming to enjoy the taste of himself on Frederick’s lips. He nearly laughed when he realized how odd it was normally to perform oral sex on a person first, and have them kiss you second. But amusement faded quickly, as he realized he was getting aroused again, normally an impossibility for him so soon. He felt breathless, and hot, and thoroughly out of control.

He pressed his lengthening cock into Will’s hip, and it was his turn to be amused.

“Another secret…” Will whispered in his ear. What Chilton lacked in confidence and self-acceptance, he more than made up for in size. He often thought of this as a paradox; the stereotype that only men who were not well-endowed exhibited the insecure personality traits that he did was reversed in his case.

While this was taking place, Hannibal was taking off the rest of his garments, as Will watched over Chilton’s shoulder, running a hand up and down his back before resting on his ass, and giving it a firm squeeze. And then a meaningful _smack_ , as if to indicate that they weren't nearly through with him yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a horrific person, I'll probably write even more of this, even after the 3rd chapter I was already planning. This is what my life has turned into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick Chilton shows Will and Hannibal exactly what he's been thinking of them doing to him all this time.

Having so much contact with another person was nearly overwhelming to Chilton; it was one thing to be tied up and have his ability to resist completely taken away. But it was another thing entirely to have his entire body touching another’s. Especially a warm, smooth, soft-but-muscular body like that which belonged to Will Graham. He’d found himself having gone from thinking he’d never be able to do more than fantasize about touching him through his overalls he wore during incarceration, to having his fully naked – and aroused – form pressed up against his. Even his prominent abdominal scar felt almost normal sharing the heat of Will’s body. Everything had happened at light speed. It was impossible to think about rationally, so he gave up trying.

Will already had his arms wrapped tightly around him, so he did the same, and was rewarded with a tongue that sought his own. When Will squeezed his ass, he almost began to relax and enjoy it.

His ease was short-lived when he felt Hannibal grasping his shoulder from behind. He stopped kissing Will, turned his head as far as he could, trying to look over his shoulder, and said, “What”- but was cut off by Hannibal directing his mouth back over to Will’s, who silenced his protestations.

While Will had been keeping him busy, Hannibal had stripped completely. Chilton felt his body pressing up on his back, arousal thick and heavy against his ass. Initially, the feeling of being trapped was too much, claustrophobic. But Hannibal kept lightly stroking his arms, and when he began kissing his neck, as Will kept claiming his mouth…he realized not only was he adjusting to the sensations, but getting excited again, much more quickly than he usually was able to.

Hannibal felt the tension leave his body, and he reached to pull Will in closer. By now, Chilton was grinding up against Will’s hip, freer still of his previous inhibitions.

“Frederick…” Hannibal breathed directly into his ear.

He stopped kissing Will long enough to reply with a quiet, tentative “Yes…”

“There were so many things you did while you were responsible for Will’s care that crossed ethical boundaries. Like listening to him when it certainly wasn’t necessary. It’s only right for you to show us all of the things you did while you were playing back the tapes in your home and thinking about him.”

“I can’t…it’s too…”

Will pushed him a little by saying, “Hannibal’s right. And I want to see. It’s the only way to know what you really want.”

As soon as Hannibal sensed him becoming nervous again, he reached around Chilton’s shoulder to entwine his fingers through Will’s hair and pull his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. The tactic worked, because as soon as Chilton saw Will’s pulse being presented to him, right in front of his eyes, he couldn’t resist mouthing over it, biting lightly. It was clear to Hannibal that this was one of the many things he’d thought about doing all those times.

When Hannibal let go, he backed off, and Will guided Chilton to the tall farmhouse bed in the room, antique, with a simple wooden frame. He gently pushed him down on it, and sat beside him. Will began trailing wet kisses down his neck, collarbones, to his chest, sucking his nipple. Chilton dipped his head back, supporting himself with the flats of his palms on the bed, whimpering and pushing into the contact. This was quite obviously something he enjoyed and probably had not gotten anyone to indulge him with in the past, most likely too embarrassed to ask. He was a mess under Will’s warm tongue and soft lips. Hannibal watching him do this made Will feel like he was demonstrating his power. It was something he could be proud of, could show off.

In between bouts of kissing and sucking, Will breathed out encouragements: “Come on, Frederick…show me how you touched yourself when you were listening to me…I want to see what I did to you…” He nipped at his torso, leaving marks.

Chilton finally nodded. Something inside him shifted; they weren’t going to let him out of this. It was too much keeping it all inside; once they’d cracked him a little, everything came spilling forth. Once he accepted it, he began to feel like he _wanted_ them to know what he was really like, in the way that no one did.

“I’ll need a little help from you,” he said, a hint of something dark creeping into his voice. He pressed two of his fingers to Will’s lips, who accepted them into his mouth. At first he only teased at them with his tongue, but began sucking on them hard and hungry. Chilton wrapped his other hand around his cock, weeping steadily from Will’s ministrations. Hannibal moved in close to stroke the parts of his chest that Will had left teeth marks on, as if to read them.

Once they were sufficiently slick, Chilton removed his fingers from Will’s mouth with a pop, and leaned back, taking a deep breath. He kept stroking his cock, harder now, as he moved his wet fingers to graze against his perineum. He couldn’t prevent himself from moaning loudly, breath catching, as he began to brush a finger over his entrance.

They were both watching him. He felt more and more like performing for them, showing them everything. Bracing his feet flat against the surface of the bed, he lewdly opened his knees as wide as he could. He pressed one finger inside of his ass, savoring the burn and the stretch, and knowing in some part of his mind that it was very likely his fingers would be replaced soon with one of their cocks. Or maybe, before the night was over, both of them. He was opening himself for them to use. The thought made him automatically push a second finger inside, his hand pumping harder on his hard length.

“Perfect, Frederick,” Hannibal purred. “You thought of Will entering you slowly…”

“Uhhhh, fuck,” Chilton whimpered, “Just like this…” He parted his fingers and fucked himself harder and faster. He had to slow down, he didn’t want to cum again so soon. But when he felt a third finger entering him, belonging to Will’s slightly rougher hand, he cried out with a loud “YES.”

Will knew he was getting close to orgasm and wanted to prolong the situation, so he moved Chilton’s hand away from his cock, and pinned it against the bed as he set the rhythm of their simultaneous fingering at a languid pace. Hannibal took a small container of lube off the bedside table, and poured a large quantity of it over both of their hands. When finished, he moved around the other side of the bed, stroking himself while never taking his eyes off of them.

Once in place, he looked at Will, and again they understood exactly what the other wanted. Hannibal reached under Chilton’s arms and pulled him towards where he stood, at the same time that Will removed his and Chilton’s fingers from his hole. The prone man gasped, both at being moved, and the rough retraction, having gotten finally accustomed to the stretch that he’d been subjected to.

Just as fast, Will moved between his spread legs as Hannibal held him down by the shoulders. Will didn’t give him time to react when he pushed the head of his cock into Chilton’s still gaping entrance, but only slightly, teasing him.

“You want this, don’t you? Tell me.”

“Please…yes, don’t torture me like this. You know I do,” Chilton pleaded. “I was good, I showed you everything, oh god…”

Looking back up at Hannibal, who inclined head in conspiratorial agreement, Will granted his request, pushing all the way inside of him. Chilton groaned and writhed, not used to being filled by much more than his fingers, and maybe a small plug when he was feeling particularly needy.

Because Hannibal had moved him, his head was partially hanging over the edge of the bed. As Will was giving him time to adjust to the sensation of being filled, Hannibal distracted him by pressing the head of his impressively large cock into his open mouth. Chilton moaned around it; all of this was beyond his comprehension. Will was fucking his ass, and Hannibal was fucking his throat. Will pulled out and slid back in, as Hannibal did the same. Because the angle of his head was tipped back, he could take much more of it down than he would have been able to sitting up. They set a slow pace at first, and Chilton found himself rocking into Will’s thrusts with his hips, and tilting his head as far as he could to get more of Hannibal’s considerable thick length inside of his mouth. He caressed Chilton’s throat as it appeared distorted from the outside. Intermittently, he pulled out to give him a complete lungful of air before pushing forcefully all the way back in.

Will abruptly shifted the angle of his hips, more directly grazing Chilton’s prostate each time he entered him, now even more firmly. Leaning even further forward, Hannibal did the same, and Chilton looked up to watch them kissing deeply as they were both taking pleasure from his body, so completely owning him. Chilton lost his sense of time, and conscious thought. The two men taking him seemed to work in perfect unison, one letting up while the other worked him harder, each wave of sensation receding and building from each part that was being used.

In time, Will fucked him harder, and Hannibal more shallowly; Will wrapped a slickened hand around Chilton’s cock, and they both knew from Will’s erratic movements, and his deep, breathy moans caught by Hannibal’s mouth, that he was about to cum.

The idea of Will filling him like this sent Chilton over, and Hannibal pulled out of his mouth just in time to allow him to let out a long, low wail, as he came over Will’s hand. He fucked him through it, each hit against his prostate causing his cock to gush again and again, and soon Will was coming hard, screams muffled by Hannibal’s mouth, still upon his.

Hannibal let up, and Will gritted his teeth, as the last waves of his release rocked him, and made several last hard thrusts into Chilton’s abused hole.

He pulled out and sat back on his heels, breathing hard. Chilton’s inner thighs were wet with the copious amount of cum leaking out of him, and Will ran his fingers through it almost possessively.

“You were good for me, Frederick. So good. But I’m sure you need more.  You’ve thought about this for such a long time.”

He took a moment to regain the strength in his legs, and backed off the bed, standing as he hooked his arms around Chilton’s still-bent knees. He pulled him down to the edge, and placed his feet widely out to the sides.

Chilton was struggling to catch his breath. Hannibal and Will switched places, and Chilton closed his eyes as Will sat him up partially, and slid in behind him, supporting his shoulders on his chest. He ran his hand over the heaving chest, and the comforting touch regulated his breathing somewhat.

Hannibal approached the situation with concerned, but clinical, detachment. He wanted to push Chilton further than he could have ever imagined, but it had to be done carefully. They wanted intensity and dependence from him, not panic.

With that in mind, he massaged the aching muscles in his calves, working his way up to his thighs. Warm, firm hands relaxed and eased the tension that had built up. His breathing visibly slowed. He was drifting.

“Frederick. You need to be present with us again,” Hannibal said.

Will put his lips to Chilton’s ear. “You can take it. We know you can.”

Finally he opened his eyes, and haltingly whispered, “Yes. Ok…I want to be good for both of you.”

Will drew his tongue from the base of his neck up to his mouth, turning his head to suck on his lower lip. They both saw the effect it had, as Chilton shuddered deeply, and his wet cock responded. Will began to circle one of his nipples with a firm two fingers, and he got visibly harder still.

“I’m not sure if I can do this,” Chilton said quietly. His concern was not unfounded, as Hannibal was definitely thicker than Will.

Will said directly into his ear: “You can, and you will. I made you ready for him.”

Hannibal ran the length of his cock up and down the slick cleft of Chilton’s ass. Will held on to him with one forearm around his chest, and the air was ripped from his lungs as the he was filled again, to the hilt. As Will had done before, Hannibal gave him time to adjust before withdrawing, and easing his way in and out, harder each time, until Chilton was being thrust into at a quick and brutal pace.

Will stroked his cock, hard again despite him having given up everything he could have. The pressure and friction against his prostate made him aroused despite himself. Chilton’s body responded without having any control over it, pushing into the overwhelming feeling, and Will whispered obscene encouragements into his ear. Will’s touch on his large, erect nipples, and his firm, even hand around his impossible arousal…he found himself spiraling into another orgasm, but unable to produce any more cum. Shudders wracked his body at the unfamiliarity of it. He heard himself begging, _harder, Dr. Lecter, please, fuck me harder_ , but the voice sounded foreign in his ears. He felt both detached from his body, and more fully in it than ever before. He was flowing between incoherence and consciousness, and the intensity of it all never seemed to decrease.

Hannibal was holding him by his bent knees, no longer capable of holding back, hair over his eyes which would have glinted red if they could have been seen. He growled low in his chest as he came, Chilton’s hole pulsing around his cock, and pulled out to mark his scar with the last heavy ropes of his release.

. . . . .

They cleaned him up as best as they could and left him to rest. He’d screamed himself hoarse, his throat most likely already sore from the deep fucking it had been subjected to. Even if he’d had a voice, he wouldn’t have been able to form rational thoughts into words.

Sitting downstairs, they discussed his fate over a drink by the fire.

“By concealing him here, you have made him a prisoner. He cannot leave. Not for the foreseeable future.”

Will read the underlying meaning to Hannibal’s statement. “You know I don’t want him dead. He’s like I was before. Barely aware of his true nature.”

“You have empathy for him.”

“I can’t turn that off Hannibal, even now.”

Hannibal nodded in understanding, and admiration. Will’s underlying self was complex, and he marveled at every aspect of it, including this newfound confidence to do as he pleased with Frederick Chilton.

“You take responsibility for him, then.”

 “I guess I’ll have to.” Will smiled, a new and secret darkness playing across his features, and added, “Besides. I think we’ve seen he has his uses.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...totally writing more of this. Damn it. Especially since it's not something I've seen a lot of.


End file.
